(a). Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved structure of an electric shock device, and more particularly to an electric shock device that is quick to assemble, and has good strength and a high voltage discharge balancing device to achieve good electric shock effects.
(b). Description of the Prior Art
The electric shock device (baton) is a kind of self-defense tool. Whether its structural strength is good and whether the electric shock effects are satisfactory are critical to whether it can effectively threaten attackers. There are various drawbacks with conventional electric shock devices as described hereinafter.
FIG. 1 shows a winding retractable type electric shock device 1, which is an equidistant electric discharge device. It mainly comprises a handle 11 and a rod 12. The rod 12 is comprised of several segments (in general one to four segments) so that it is retractable. The interior of the handle 11 has a high voltage generator and a battery unit (not shown) for outputting high voltages to a lead wire 121 wound on the rod 12 so as to achieve electric shock effects. However, there are the following disadvantages in terms of manufacture and use thereof:
1. In order to secure and wind the lead wire 121 on the rod 12 and to enable the rod 12 to be retractable, the lead wire 121 has to be heated during processing to cause it to wind round and sink into the surface of the segments of the plastic rod 12. Such a method will damage the rigidity of the rod 12 so that its structural strength is reduced. Oftentimes, the rod 12 will break.
2. The lead wire 12 is a fine metal fire. If the attacker is armed with a sharp weapon, he can easily cut the lead wire so that the electric shock device cannot function anymore.
3. The lead wire 12 has to be wound in such a way that the pitch between turns of wire on the surface of each segment of the rod 12 is equal so that the distances d1, d2, and d3 are equivalent to thereby achieve equidistant shock effects. However, as it requires skill to make the pitch between turns of the lead wire 12 equivalent, the winding of the lead wire 12 may not be precise, so that the electric discharge voltage is concentrated on the smallest pitch, causing the generation of an electric arc. If the electric arc is frequently concentrated in a certain position, the high temperature will cause the peripheral plastic portion of the rod 12 to melt or burn, resulting in damage of the plastic insulation, hence damage of the electric shock device. There are also adverse effects on the effects and service life of the electric shock baton.
4. In the electric conductance between adjacent segments of the retractable rod 12, the conventional way is to pull a straight line and use coils but since coils will deform due to retraction of the rod, conductance may fail.
5. As the length of each segment of the retractable rod 12 is limited, it is not possible to increase the width of the pitch d1 or d2 or d3 of the (+) and (-) wire turns, so that the electric voltage at the poles (+) and (-) on the rod 12 cannot be increased.
FIG. 2 shows an electrode plate conductance fixed type electric shock device 2. In this electric shock device 2, positive and negative electrode plates 22 are mounted on both sides of a rod 21. The distance between the positive and negative electrode plates 22 is utilized to discharge electric voltages. The advantage of this device 2 is that the discharge distances d4 at the front and at the back are equivalent, so that loss of electric voltage is less. Besides, the entire rod 21 will generate electric arcs, achieving better electric shock effects. Assembly thereof is also convenient, and the structural strength thereof is goods. However, it is not retractable and is therefore inconvenient to carry.
The inventor of the present invention has attempted to improve the above-described electrode plate conductance fixed type electric shock device 2 by making it retractable, as that shown in FIG. 3. However, the discharge distances between the respective positive and negative electrode plates 31, 31'; 32, 32'; and 33, 33' of the three segments I, II, III of the rod 1231 are not equivalent, so that a non-equidistant discharge mode is obtained, which differs from the two modes of equidistant discharge described above. And according to the discharge principles of positive and negative poles, the highest discharge voltage and the electric arc will concentrate on where the discharge distance is shortest, that is, the segment III. Hence, the discharge voltage of the segments I and II will be lowered by the segment III, affecting the electric shock effects of the electric shock device 3 as a whole.